Propaganda!
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku V4 English |producers = Crusher (music, lyrics, illust) * GuitarHeroPianoZero (mix) * cheesum (VSQx) * SynK (video) |links = }} Background Propaganda! is an original song by Crusher featuring Hatsune Miku. It is supposedly part one of three in an upcoming series. Lyrics Early in the morning, before the sun could rise, Keeping to myself almost felt like a disguise, I couldn't be the one to tell you what was off that day, Opening my mouth is The Most Dangerous Game Once upon a time, I never knew fear like this, I can't remember how it happened, or why it did, Developing an obsession to open closed doors, Gave me a compulsive need to find out even more, And off we go to play telephone, Sharing what we know But how long can we keep playing Until the game Undermines the status quo It's all Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! I have a feeling I'm not alone (Not Alone) Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Don't believe anything you see, or hear Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! I can't be the only one who knows (The only...) Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! If we could go back, back then When it was easier They say ignorance is bliss Why did I pick up the phone? When it was easier I should've stayed oblivious Falling down the rabbit hole and running out of time, Hoping noone notices my thoughts are out of line, I know they know we know that something isn't right, After this my life eclipsed into fear day and night, A call to action, call for passion, call for something more, for war "If you're not with us, you're against us" But I don't like the odds, the score Call me complicit, Give me a minute, Let me decide, it's my own life, I'm not about to pretend these people are close to being my friends Can I do it? (I can run) I could do it (I could run) Should I do it? (I should run) I should do it (I should run) And so I ran, As fast as I could, Through the ocean of trees, Through the sting of the breeze, And so I ran, I ran for my life, And I ran for a dream, For whatever that means, And so I ran, As fast as I could, Through the ocean of trees, Through the sting of the breeze, And so I ran, And so I ran, I ran for my life, And I ran for a dream, For whatever that means, And so I ran, As fast as I could, Through the ocean of trees, Through the sting of the breeze, I ran for my life, And I ran for a dream, For whatever that means, I ran for my life, I ran for my life, Every thought is sabotage, What a fool I am To keep playing and playing Game after game, No-! Losing game after losing game It's all Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-Propaganda! I have a feeling I'm not alone (Not Alone) It's Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Don't believe anything you see, or hear it's Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! I can't be the only one who knows Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! Propaganda! Prop-propaganda! External Links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku